


Расплата

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Revenge, divine revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Данная Хранителем клятва нарушена, и ярость Бераса обрушилась на Дирвуд.





	Расплата

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Berath's Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141133) by [Barbedbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat). 



Небеса разверзлись навстречу буре, и пламя молний осветило темные тучи.  
Раскат грома ознаменовал ее появление; смертная оболочка лопнула, когда невозможное воплощение ворвалось в этот мир, наполненное потусторонней яростью.  
Ледяной воздух наполнил ее легкие, она пришпорила коня и двинулась вперед, возвещая небесам о предательстве.  
Первые жертвы не успели закричать; ужас сдавливал их глотки при одном взгляде на _нее_ , а губы дрожали под тяжестью ее имени:  
_«Бледный Рыцарь»_.

Ее клинок звенел вожделением, пожиная души одну за другой, и безмолвный гнев вторил неизменному вращению Колеса.  
_«Четыреста пятьдесят. Четыреста пятьдесят один. Четыреста пятьдесят два»_.  
В их разуме Привратник прибавлял по одному, отмеривая ритм космического равновесия, затвердевающего в их сознании.

Она прикрыла глаза, насыщая себя сущностью, черные волосы беспорядочно заплясали в порывах ветра, воющего в агонии тысячи душ.  
Дождь заколотил по почве, пропитывая ее кровью убитых.  
Дирвуд рыдал и стенал, сломленный опустошающим биауаком, чья разрушительная сила забирала и забирала жизни, подхватывая в вихрь гнева.  
Бесконечные дни тянулись вечно, рассветы омрачились горем, а закаты подернулись слезами траура.

Пока однажды счет не остановился.  
_«Две тысячи триста пятьдесят четыре»_.  
Бледный Рыцарь натянула поводья, останавливая коня.  
На перекрестке она спешилась и обвела взглядом тишь вокруг.  
Затем она положила руки коню на морду — тепло его шерсти на тяжелых латных перчатках. Она посмотрела ему в глаза — большие, послушные, блестящие безмятежным умом.  
— Пора, — прошептала она.  
Она обнажила меч и твердой рукой повела его к смерти.  
Без единого звука конь рухнул и умер, как и было суждено, и кровь потекла к его ногам.  
_«Две тысячи триста пятьдесят пять»_.  
Рыцарь медленно подняла голову к небу и не увидела грозы.  
Она раскинула руки, подставляя тело нежному ветру, и закрыла глаза.  
Сущность вырвалось из ее сердцевины, завихрилась водоворотом, поглощая ее, и свет, и звуки в бурлящий вакуум.  
Зловещий грохот сотряс бытие, объявляя об ее окончательном восхождении.  
Последние слова пронзили саму Хель, предназначенные лишь для одного смертного.  
_«Наш долг выплачен, Хранитель Каэд Нуа»_.


End file.
